Too Much Drama
by spongebobXhinata
Summary: This is a new series about something that happened between Stan,Wendy, and Kenny. Problems try to be solved and new people are met. It is rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Frustrated

**Hey everyone! This is my very first fanfic -jumps around with glee- Haha this is about the drama of South Park High. It will be a very intensifying, drama, romance, and awesomeness filled story. I plan to keep it going on and never ending. It may take me a couple days to write a chapter because i've had writers block lately. Hope you like it and please review! ^-^**

" Ok now kids..." Stan dozed off thinking about how his first year at South Park High would go. 'Will i be able to get Wendy back? Will Kenny forgive me? Will...'  
_DDDIIINNNGG!  
_The bell rung signaling for the students to go to lunch. Stan gloomily packed his backpack but when he saw Kyle glance at him he threw on a pleasant smile. The type that was so warm and comfortable that only the person giving the smile knew it was fake. He waited for Cartman, Kyle, Kenny and Wendy to leave

As Stan slowly and calmly made his way towards the lunch room he studied every girl that walked past. 'Maybe if i go out with a couple people everyone will see that i am changed. I hope Kenny'l forgive me. I hope-' "Hey, hey Stan! Over here! Yeah, over here!" Stan rolled his eyes looking at the site of Cartman next to Kyle. Kyle sat back down as Stan made his way over. "Stop it! I mea- HAHAHAHA" The sound of Kyle's uproaring giggle made Stan shiver. He plopped himself on a seat across from them. 'No Kenny? Big suprise.'

" Oh, Kyahl! You peach you! You are the zipper to mah jacket! " Stan couldn't help but silently laugh at the corny metaphor. He slipped out his lunch from his backpack and took out a ham and cheese sandwich, a yogurt, a Sprite, and 2 cookies. Cartman got distracted from Kyle's ginger-like hair and noticed the cookies. "Give me that! " he said while pointing to the cookies. "Fuck of fat ass! " Cartaman gasped at the remark and flipped Stan off but he quickly took it away and smirked at him. 'What the hell is he planning?' Stan thought. "KYAHL! STAN WON'T GIVE ME A COOKIE! BAHHH" Cartman whined to the ginger lost in the brunnete fat ass. " What? Stan give my plumpness a cookie! Now!" Stan clicked, "YOU KNOW WHAT! I DON'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOUR GAY SELF AND YOUR _FATNESS_ "

Stan stormed away in anger out of the lunchroom and into the hallway. 'Who does he think he is? Does he think he has control over me just because he knows?' Stan paced around on the white tile floors hoping to calm down. 'If only this never happened. If only i didn't make that mistake. If only...' He threw his fist at a random locker making a semi-deep dent in it. "Hahaha" Stan heard a giggle. His eyes widened as he removed his fist from the locker gasping at the dent he had made. " You know you shouldn't take your anger out on the locker! Hehehe punching bags are way more effective."

**Guys did you like? I haven't really planned what i am going to write next but I have some ideas. If you guys have any ideas don't hesitate to let me know! I will gladly take ideas and suggestions. Personally i think it was horrible for a first story, but whaddya think? **

**-Kayla**


	2. Chapter 2: New Girl

**Hey everyone! This is continuing my first fanfic. I hoped you like the first chapter! Now it is the second! Yayyyy!**

_Stan stormed away in anger out of the lunchroom and into the hallway. 'Who does he think he is? Does he think he has control over me just because he knows?' Stan paced around on the white tile floors hoping to calm down. 'If only this never happened. If only i didn't make that mistake. If only...' He threw his fist at a random locker making a semi-deep dent in it. "Hahaha" Stan heard a giggle. His eyes widened as he removed his fist from the locker gasping at the dent he had made. " You know you shouldn't take your anger out on the locker! Hehehe punching bags are way more effective." _

Stan turned around to see the new girl, Katerine. He only knew her name because she was in most of his classes.

" Oh, um hi K-Katerine. Did you see all of that? "

" Yeah, kinda. What are you so angry about?"

Stan couldn't help staring at her long, black, flowing hair and her brown skin.

"It's…. well it's complicated. Why did you follow me out here anyway? "

" Well I'm one of those rare people that actually care about people's feelings. Friend or not. I saw you storm out and came to see if you were ok. "

" Well I am. If you were here about week ago then you wouldn't have came to see if I'm ok."

Katerine pushed her hair behind her ears with questioning look. " Well if you ever want to talk, I'll be around." She smoothed out her green sweater, looked down at her faded blue jeans, and fixed her forest green scarf. Stan just turned facing the locker and staring at the dent with a blank look. She then turned down the hallway and disappeared.

'Why would she worry about me so much? Why can't I get my mind off of her? Her big brown eyes and long black hair just matched so perfectly together. Her body was so gorgeous and her skin. Her light brown colored skin. Like an oil pastel. '

"Stan? Stan? " Mr, Garrison asked.

" Huh?"

" What hemispheres are Africa in? "

Stan nervously looked around hoping to find an answer. A few desks over he heard Kenny snickering and smirking at him.

" Uh, North and west? "

"Partial Credit. Who can tell me the answer? "

Kenny's hand shot up, dropping a picture of a naked woman.

"Yes Kenny? "

" All four, Northern, Southern, Western, AND Eastern" He said as sweet as he could putting emphasis on and.

Stan rolled his eyes. Just then the bell rang and everyone rushed out of class, it being the last one of the day. Stan slowly made his way towards the door and to the hallway when everything went black.

**Suspicious huh? Yeah, I know it sucks! I also know it was rated M but it's for later chapters soon to come! As I said before, ideas and suggestions are taken! Please review (only if you liked it though)**

**-Kayla**


	3. Chapter 3: Now or Never

_Stan rolled his eyes. Just then the bell rang and everyone rushed out of class, it being the last one of the day. Stan slowly made his way towards the door and to the hallway when everything went black _

He heard a couple gasps and giggles as he faded from the world. He saw himself speed around the world several times and entering, it being full of Wendy's and Kenny's. He screamed at the horror, although no one could hear. For it was a mental scream, but just as breath-stealing as a regular loud scream. The Kenny's and Wendy's circle around him looking at him with menace and anger, but not one sprinkle of sympathy. He tried to run but the wouldn't let him go.

"You broke our hearts Stan. You broke them and now you will pay." They all said in unision.

They started to close in on him and he just dropped to the ground in fetal position. He closed his eyes so tight it felt as if his eyelids started to peel.

He woke up from his vision gasping for air. It took him a couple minutes to see he was in a hospital room, in a hospital bed, in a hospital gown. He lean down on the bed wondering why he was here. He covered his face with his hands but suddenly jumped at the pain. He wiggled his nose and winced. His nose appeared to be broken. Bandages were wrapped around it securely so he let it be. It seemed nothing else was broken but he did have a terrible deeply sighed and picked at an IV pierced in his arm.

He heard a sudden knock on the door.

"Come...in?"

He saw a worn out pair of Vans step in and slowly glanced up to see big brown eyes and midnight black hair.

"Hey Stan. Are you OK?" She held something behind her back but Stan didn't notice. How could anyone? She looked so casual with a calming face.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for coming to visit me in the hospital, Miller."

He lay down on the bed flipping through the channels as calmly as he could. But he knew the truth is he couldn't take his mind off of her since that afternoon.

"Well, Marsh," she said stepping more into the room and closing the door. "I brought you a little present." She sat on the bed next to him and pulled out three packs of Skittles, a couple movies to watch while in the hospital, some real clothes (provided by his mother), and some McDonald's.

"You can call me Kat or Teri by the way."

Stan sat up at the gifts and grabbed them.

"Thanks SO much. I've been craving for some McDonald's for forever. And I feared hospital TV would be boring. Thanks alot...Kat?"

He gave her a thankful look and she returned it. Stan had the sudden urge to hug her but didn't fight it. He gave her a quick hug and started to chomp on the McDonald's.

She was so shocked by the hug she stood still for a while, never shifting her eyes.

"Yeah, don't mention it."

"So, tell me why I- i mean we're in here please?

"Well, this afternoon, -when the bell rang for dismssal - You were the last one out. Kenny, Wendy, and some other classmates decided to hurt you. Quite frankly I don't know why. One of the kids, Craig I think, brought a bat to school today. So Kenny waited near the door and as soon as you came in sight...BAM! He smacked you right in the face. You were left on the floor for about 5 minutes before I came from the bathroom to find you knocked out cold on the floor."

Stan shifted his position and wiggled his nose, staring at the tip that he could see.

"I called an ambulance to take us to the hospital. On the way, I called your mom and she rushed over. In fact, she was here before us. It's been a couple hours. Within that time your mom sent me over with fresh clothes and I decided to get a gift of my own for you."

Katerine smiled sincerly, waiting to see how Stan would react so she would know how to react to his reaction. Stan plopped back onto the bed, laying back down.

"Thanks Kat, for everything. You've been so nice to me. You're the nicest person I've ever met. And you care the most, too."

He managed to scoot closer to her sitting up. He figured it's either now or never to fix this whole charade. He leaned in slowly waiting for her reply.


	4. Chapter 4: Help Needed

_"Thanks Kat, for everything. You've been so nice to me. You're the nicest person I've ever met. And you care the most, too."_

_He managed to scoot closer to her sitting up. He figured it's either now or never to fix this whole charade. He leaned in slowly waiting for her reply._

Stan leaned in waiting for Kat's reply. He closed his eyes, scrunched his nose (wincing in the process), and puckered up.

Kat just sat there. Shocked. Surprised. Coming closer but pushing away. Appreciated. Loved. But the feeling she felt most the most was needed. She hadn't felt like this in a long time, a very long time. Since she broke up with the one she always cared for, Anthony Diaz.

He started to lose his affection and caring love. All he started to do was play video games, sleep all day, and ALWAYS hang with his friends. Of course she was always hitted on, but she was never needed. But wanted. Katherine felt like she was important. Yet she wasn't 100% sure. She decided to seek guidance.

"I have to go now. I, uh..have to pick my siblings up from ..somewhere."

Stan's face softened with sadness. He mentally grimaced and peered at the T.V. in a high corner. Kat felt guilty, so she slid closer to him. Continuing to peer at the T.V. , Stan felt a random grip that softly squeezed his arms and torso. He nudged his head on hers showing the return of friendly affection. She then rushed near the door, cracking it open. Before leaving she stared at Stan.

"I'll come by to check on you tomorrow. Okay, Marsh?" She playfully sneered when saying Marsh. She then swung the door open and left, closing it behind her.

Stan was dumbfounded. Still as a statue. He couldn't believe he was turned down on a kiss. This had never happened to him before. He was saddened. He then cheered up from the warmth still lingering in the silent air that she had left behind. He rolled around in that air as if bathing in it. 'Maybe I should tell her about that horrible decision that was made. The one that changed the whole school, and the people in it.' His shiny, black hair bounced around as Stan shivered at the horrible memories that raped his mind. 'I think it's time to make everything right.'

Katerine gripped her steering wheel. 'Maybe he could be the one, my TRUE love.' She repeatedly shifted her gleamy eyes repeatedly into the rearview mirror. She watched the hospital crawl out of her sight. She felt guilty that she lied about her siblings, but she needed help and knew just where to get it.


End file.
